Machines may include a cab, for example to provide a machine operator with protection from the elements and/or a comfortable environment in which to operate the machine. It may be desirable for the cab to not unduly limit access to machine components, so that such machine components may be inspected and/or serviced, for example. To that end, some machine cabs may be configured to be removable from a supporting frame. In addition, some machine cabs may tilt about one or more pivot mountings relative to the supporting frame in order to facilitate inspection and/or servicing.
Some machines, such as wheel loaders, track-type tractors, excavators, etc., may be operated in rugged environment. Such machines may include vibration damping mechanisms tending to inhibit noise and vibrations to which the machine supporting frame may be subjected from being transmitted directly to the machine operator in the cab. Such machines also may include a robust connection between the cab and supporting frame designed to withstand machine roll-over.
One example of a cab supporting structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,223 B2 (the '223 patent) issued to Mori et al. on Apr. 29, 2008. The '223 patent describes an attenuation mechanism to protect an operator from high impact forces, vibration, and shock, for example when the machine “falls down,” i.e., rolls over. The '223 patent discloses various embodiments of a regulation member intended to improve the rigidity of the cab and prevent cab damage in case of roll-over.
Although the cab supporting structure of the '223 patent may provide some attenuation of vibrations and protection during roll-over, the system disclosed in the '223 patent may not be sufficiently robust to avoid separation of the cab from the frame. In addition, the system of the '223 patent does not permit tilting the cab relative to the frame without disconnecting the attenuation mechanisms by removing (i.e., “breaking”) mounting fasteners. The attenuation mechanisms may be factory assembled with specific fastener torques designed for the life of the machine, and it may be difficult to duplicate proper torques in the field.
The disclosed structure and system are directed to improvements in the existing technology.